The Secret Identity and Adventures of the Heart
by rjme1006
Summary: Reyna is being haunted by her past and her life outside the camp. An enemy is back threatening for her doom and for the world's destruction. She soon plans to head home to her family to face what is coming and to carry the responsibilities she left. All throughout, Jason is by her side and he is ready to catch her when she falls...and fails to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I offer to you fanfic readers and Jeyna lovers my first story. I also offer this to my friends. Hello M's hope you read this. So I guess I'll proceed.**

**Disclaimer: The Ritual. I don not own Reyna, Jason, Octavian and some characters here because they belong to Rick Riordan, the author of the PJO and HOO series.**

**Information: I made some characters here to make the story more complex. **

**Sit back, relax and read!**

* * *

**REYNA**

Reyna's currently holding a beautiful strapless black dress that is decorated with 3 feathers on the right side of her upper right chest. She cannot help it any longer so she rushed inside the bathroom to change. When she got out, she spun around and stopped in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened in sight of her own self. A surprised expression registered on her beautiful face. Her black hair was not in the usual braid that became her signature style in camp. Instead, her hair is in curls at the ends and paired with side-swept bangs putting more style and emphasis on her pretty face. She maybe not a daughter of Venus but then it's like she was a blessed child, grace with beauty and charm that many does not understand. Her smile is like the rarest gem and the most beautiful flower. So when she smiles, you can say that her beauty's exact, not too much or just simply perfect. She stifled a giggle and spun around again for the second time but when she halted in front of the mirror, she's not alone. A man is gripping her shoulders and smiled evilly at her. A scared and shocked expression soon painted on her face.

"Long time no see princess, I've spent years just to find you." The man laughed loudly that only makes her nervous. So she tried to scream, in the hard way.

She quickly got up from her bed like it's something she should really avoid. She is heavily sweating and her pulse's raising. Right now, she didn't know what to do. She really recognized the person. Actually, she's hiding from him since she knew who she really is. She sacrificed her life outside the camp just to provide her family safety.

"Calm down Rey, it's just a dream, a very bad one."

But then, right now, it's very clear that her efforts were gone to waste. One thing's for sure, she knows that she is just lying.

* * *

She tried not to get affected. She maybe hid her worries when she is giving a speech during the morning muster and inside the mess hall. But then, Jason Grace on the other hand can clearly sense that something's wrong with her when they are already filling up many paper works. She was so distracted that she can't even proceed to another file. Usually, Reyna is ahead of him in terms of filling up and piling up but today, he is very ahead of her. He already finished 15 files and finished piling them up while she only just got 2.

He watched her bit her lip and then stop doing it. And he watched her when she tried to write a word or two and then after, put the pen down. She keeps doing this process until she heaved a sigh and put her head down the table. He stood up and then rushed over to her side and carefully put his arm around her shoulders in not so romantic way.

"Tell me what's wrong with you. You've been distracted the whole morning." His voice is so gentle and kind the kind that will swept the girls who have a crush on him off their feet. She held his gaze for a long time. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she put her head down, closed her eyes and sigh softly.

"Rey, please tell me. You know I can't stand it when you're like this. I'm getting worried." She doesn't know what came to her. Her heart beats faster than the usual. She felt herself blushing a shade of pretty pink.

"I do—it's just a nightmare, Jase. Don't worry I didn't get caught in an incident that Octavian can use against me." She can hear him chuckle bitterly. She knows that mentioning Octavian is not a good word in their topic.

"What about it?" Something is about his voice that wants to make her follow, persuade her to tell the truth to him. She thinks it's because of the simple truth-she loves him. For a second, she thought they moved a little closer from their distance a while ago. She thought she can hear his heart beating rapidly.

"I-"She tried to utter a few words about it but it seems that her mind and her voice can't cooperate right now. Once again they held a staring not-so-contest. Dark orbs against electric blue ones that can make your heart melt. His fingers suddenly brushed few strands of her hair off her face. She can't already hold what she's feeling. She let her guard down even if it is prohibited for the praetors. This is the first time that she did it again after the successful war against the giants and the bad "mother earth" according to Leo.

"I—I-I…..ughhh….Why can't my mouth cooperate with my brain?" she covered her face with her hands in a sign of defeat.

"You know you are too cute when you're doing that." Jason chuckled with what he said that made Reyna groan once more. His chuckle soon becomes a laughter that Reyna joined in. After a while, Reyna's face turned sincere and serious. Jason frowned because of worry.

"I will just tell it all to you when I am ready. I hope you understand." Jason just gave her a smile full of concern and support. She did not expect his reaction.

"Of course Rey, you know I will." They held hands for a long time while staring at each other. Again. For the third time.

Percy came bursting to the doors of Principia while holding a black box wrapped with gold, silver, white and red ribbons.

"I'm sorry that I just budged in and I am sorry that we bothered both you to let us spend some vacation time in New Rome." He smiled genuinely.

"Of course it's okay Percy. Letting you in is not a problem but then, please tell Mr. Valdez to behave and stop flirting with my lady soldiers." Percy and Jason nodded in agreement. The three of them burst out laughing. Then suddenly, Reyna said curiously:

"By the way, what's that in you hand Percy?" He looked into his hand and realized that he needs to give it to the owner.

"Oh, I forgot. This is yours Reyna. Someone left it three meters away from the tunnel entrance where the guards can't see it. It seems that the person who left this "gift" doesn't want to be known." She slowly took the box away from Percy's hand. The two boys looked at her curiously.

"Who could it be" Jason whispered to make sure no one outside will here them. He felt threatened.

"I'm not sure. But I think I have an idea who this person might be." Together, the three teenagers looked at the mystery gift.

* * *

**A cliffhanger maybe but I think that it maybe an appropriate ending for the first chapter. I hope you like it and I hope that you will continue reading this.**

**The "we" that Percy meant are Annabeth, Leo and Piper.**

**If you can't imagine the black dress that I'm trying to picture out, just think of the most beautiful black dress that you have seen.**

**I thank you again for reading the first chapter. There will be more chapters coming soon.**

**Please give a review so that I will know what you are thinking about my story. **

**Until next time, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all people, I'm sorry for not updating fast. I am busy with things in school that needs my proper and full attention. So here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Some of the HOO series characters belong to Rick Riordan while I created some.**

Reyna took the gift from the table and slowly unwrapped it. Inside the box lies a wooden box with beautiful cravings that looks ancient. The two boys are looking at her nervously because of their fear for what lies inside it. Reyna didn't wait for the boys to tell her to open the box so she did it herself slowly and carefully. When the lid was already fully opened, she gasped at the beautiful site of the red gem amulet. The amulet has long gold strings so that Reyna can purposely wear it as a necklace. Although it was small, it was simply breathtakingly beautiful.

What caught Reyna's attention more is the small note near the amulet. The note was written in an old brown paper that makes the whole gift looks older and vintage. She took the note and read it with the boys at both of her sides.

_Dear sister,_

_ Hey! If you are reading this, it means that you have already received the amulet. I will make this fast because I know that you are already anxious why we send it to you. We can feel that things are not right again so we are giving you this amulet as a protection- from danger and from him. Dad wants you to wear this every time- even in your sleep. Keep safe._

_Until we see you again, _

_Graciella _

_P.S. We miss you so much. You know how to contact us incase you need our help. _

Reyna can feel a streak of tear rolling down her right cheek. Jason places his hands protectively around her while Percy is very curious at the moment.

"Who is Graciella? That means you have another sister? Most of all, who is _him_?" Percy asked as he is trying to untangle all of the questions running around his mind.

"Percy, you will know all the answer to your questions in the right time. For now, I can't afford to talk about it. It's just too much for this day." Reyna explained as she sighed heavily.

"You should also know that we are here for you whenever you are ready to talk about it." Jason assured her that she will be alright and that he will be there beside her no matter what will happen.

"Thank you, both of you for understanding. It means a lot to me." Reyna said with a contented smile. They soon hurried out of the door to meet the other guests.

"Thank you for touring us this time Reyna." Annabeth said as she is wrapping her arm around Percy.

"No problem. You can go to my office or my house anytime if you need help here." Annabeth, Percy and a few Greek campers nodded with delight and agreement.

While they are heading to the hotel where the visitors will stay, Leo came running towards them in such hurry. It seems that he can't find the things or people he was looking for. When he stopped in front of them, he is breathing heavily. Reyna and the others looked funny and puzzled at him.

"What's the matter Leo? Can't find your tinker things again?" Reyna asked while everyone laughed in unison as she splendidly throw a serious but funny question.

"No I didn't, praetor. And I think that I'm not one of Tinkerbell's tinker friends. But actually—have you seen Jason and Piper?" Reyna thought that she can laugh at what Leo told them but when she heard the question, she felt like she wants to run away. She tried her best not to look sad at them.

"No we don't. We tour this city an hour ago without noticing that the three of you were missing. We quite figured out that just now." Annabeth answered for her. She thought that the other girl read her hard-to-read body language.

"Oh my gods, what can they be doing? They are not dating right? If they are not they should just include m—"

"Enough Leo. Let them be. One of the things you should learn is to keep your nose away sometimes. It's not good to pry to other people's private lives." They all got silent. They believe that Reyna got a point.

"Okay. Back to our subject, we are now here in front of the hotel that you will be staying. If you need my help, don't be shy to come either to my office or to my house. Now, all of you may rest. Including you, Leo Valdez. I'll see you later at the evening muster. Percy will guide you. " They all nod their heads again as Reyna quietly turned her heels to go to her home. She can hear Annabeth and Percy scolding Leo of how insensitive he is in front of Reyna. She also knows that even if everything between Jason and Piper ended up properly, Leo never approve of Jason and Reyna to be together.

"I guess things have to stay this way." She said to herself as she is making her way to the principia.

An hour before the bells sound for the evening muster, Reyna went to the bath house to clean her self and rest. 15 minutes after that, she is inside her house to dress and to rest again. After dressing into her favorite cream colored sweater, skinny jeans, converse and the amulet, she faced the mirror to comb her hair and put it into her signature neat style braid. She smiled at her neat and simple appearance. But it seems that her smile can't take her worries away. She sighed heavily and sat on her bed wondering how she can succeed from her destiny. Luckily, before her thoughts will linger into something deeper, the bells sounded for the evening muster.

"It's time to get up." She slowly opened the door and went outside.

**Hey everyone! Chapter two is done. Up next is chapter 3 so please read and before you proceed, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter 3 guys!**

**Disclaimer: Some of the HOO series characters belong to Rick Riordan while I created some.**

When Reyna arrived at the place where the legion is forming their lines per cohort, she noticed that the visitors are having a good time, including Jason. She steadied her self for a while and let the legion feel her presence. She formally raised an eyebrow and the centurions nodded for their praetor to start.

"Good evening Romans and visitors. Instructions will be given tomorrow during the morning muster. I will give my message for the visitors at the mess hall. As for now, we will skip formalities and have a free-night instead. Everybody, please proceed to the mess hall." Everyone cheered in excitement and agreement. It seems that each one wants to socialize with the Greek campers. Everyone is laughing including my nemesis, Octavian.

Some of the campers are running. Some are walking fast. Some like me are walking normally while watching the others. When I got to my chair, everyone behaved. Jason didn't sit next to me instead he sat next to Percy, opposite to Piper. The Aphrodite campers are teasing the two of them because they thought the two of they are together—again.

"First of all, I want to welcome our visitors, our brothers and sisters from Camp Half Blood. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here. Second, all of you may socialize as long as you like it. Just do not get too wild. Third and most important of all, the night is yours." Reyna got her goblet and said:

"To everyone." They echoed what I said and I drank my coke.

Reyna sat down and ate her pizza and apple carefully while watching everyone have a good time. Suddenly, she froze when she felt a cold wind that surrounds her.

"_Be ready_" She flinches when she heard the voice. It's not a voice that belongs to any of the gods nor did it belong to her mother. Why is the spirit giving her a warning message with only two words? She shot her head up to check if someone noticed her but luckily, no one saw her because all of them were busy talking and hearing stories from one another.

She finished her food quickly and drank all the contents of her goblet. She smiled at some campers and got up. She wants to be unseen while leaving the mess hall so she decided to quicken her steps more and make her footsteps lighter. Reyna succeeded and she made her way toward her favorite place.

* * *

**Annabeth**

After an hour of eating and chatting, Annabeth recognized that Reyna is nowhere to be seen. She jabbed Percy to get his attention and pointed out at the praetor's chair. Percy shook his head and motioned to call out the other's attention, only to be stopped by his girlfriend.

"Leave this to me. I think I know where she went." Percy nodded and smiled confidently at his girlfriend. Annabeth returned the smile while thanking him.

"Guys, I got to go somewhere, okay?" They all nodded while Jason looked at her quizzically. She just ignored the looks Piper and Jason are throwing at her. She sprinted her way up to the Garden of Bacchus. When she got in front of it, she inhaled the sweet scent of flowers and the beautiful structure of the garden. She can't help but smile when she started walking inside. But then, when she caught sight of Reyna sitting in the ground, leaning on one of the post while looking up at the twinkling sky, her smile faded.

"Reyna?" Her voice is full of concern and it pains her a lot to see Reyna this way.

"Oh, Annabeth! Why did you come here?" Reyna tries to get up but she is dismissed by her. Instead, Annabeth joined her while sitting on the ground.

"I came looking for you. I can't see you anywhere inside the mess hall so I decided to come here hoping that you will also be here and luckily you are. By the way, don't worry, only Percy and I knows that you are missing." Reyna can't help smiling at her friend.

"Thank you for understanding, Annabeth. I really appreciate it." They both chuckled lightly. Annabeth stopped and looked at Reyna.

"Reyna, I can sense that something _is_ bothering you. Is it because of Jason and Piper again?" Annabeth covered her mouth realizing what she had said. She can't help her curiosity sometimes.

"Don't worry Annie, no offense taken." She just laughed at how cute her friend is.

"So what was it? What is it all about?"

"It is not just my problem; it just one of my concerns. But you know to be honest, I don't know if he feels something for me. Right now, my heart is so confused." Reyna sighed frustratingly.

"Yeah. I figured that out. He is just so confusing. So what is your other problem?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow teasingly at Reyna.

"Promise me first that you will not tell this to anyone else. This will only between you and me."

"I swear it on the River Styx." Then, thunder rolled into the sky. Reyna began to tell her about her dream and the person in it. Annabeth listened carefully so that she won't miss all the important details. When Reyna finished, they both sighed.

"So this person is part of your past?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and I believed that he will continue to haunt my dreams until he can't find me." Reyna replied.

"So what will happen if he will see you?" Reyna's faced dimmed and she said:

"When he found me, he will drag me and he will make sure that I will be the person that I should be from the beginning."

"Rey, I want to tell you that if that time will come and when you are ready to talk about it, I will always be here for you. We're friends, remember?" They both chuckled and Reyna hugged her.

"Thank you, Annie. Thank you for understanding and for supporting me." They both giggled and got up to go back to New Rome."

* * *

**Reyna**

When they reach New Rome, they went directly to the hotel Annabeth and the others are staying in, only to find the others, especially Percy and Jason waiting for them.

"Where did the two of went? We got so worried." Percy scolded the two of them. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Just somewhere. Don't worry. We are big girls, remember?" Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth, go inside and rest. I'll see you tomorrow everyone." She slowly turned her heel away from them and Percy and Annabeth both cleared their throats at the same time. Reyna is sure everyone is getting confused. Then she heard Annabeth said:

"Jason, she's gone already! What are you doing?" Reyna heard loud footsteps nearing her. She stopped and turned around.

"Rey, I think we need to talk." Jason said.

"Talk about what Jase?" she asked innocently.

"Talk about you leaving the mess hall without telling me. Do you think I didn't notice that?" Her eyes are wide with surprised on how Jason acted. Before dinner, it seems that Jason didn't care for her but right now, it seems that Jason is her angry boyfriend. Her heart just got so confused.

**Here's the chapter three people! On Annabeth's part, lots of girl and friendly talk. Up next Jason and Reyna will get a clear understanding on their present relationship. What will it be? Stay tuned for Chapter 4. But before anything else, please leave a review! **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
